Shine
by Wildz2728
Summary: Shinestar does not at all care that the clans, and StarClan themselves, are in danger. Sure, two evil spirits have been awakened, and all the clans are in danger. But Shinestar is only excited. But what happens when Shinestar grows close to the enemy?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, this is a New Century Clans based fanfiction. Read Mousefire218's story about New Century Clans to understand this better. Anyways, basically there are these two cats who are evil, and have been dead for a long time. But now they have returned to wreak havoc on the clans! This is a spin-off of a fanfiction Mousefire218 wrote. She has not put that fanfiction on here, but I will try and get her too. **

An attractive dappled she-cat watched as her former apprentice, a small snow white she-cat with amber eyes, bounded off. She had just told the white she-cat a message that all the leaders needed to know. She hoped Smallstar would take her warning seriously. Though, if Smallstar did not, she could not blame the snowy she-cat. Her own faith in StarClan had always been shaken. Yet here she was, one of the cats in StarClan, and the cat chosen to give the message to Smallstar. It made sense that they chose her, because Smallstar would listen to her above all others. After all, she had trained the current MeadowClan leader. Smallstar trusted her, the cat who had trained her, who had even taught her to doubt StarClan. Shinestar had always urged her apprentice not to trust StarClan, but now here she was giving Smallstar a message from StarClan and asking for the former leader's trust. Shinestar found that rather ironic. The she-cat smirked slightly, then exited the dream.

The dappled female, Shinestar, felt a bit bored now. Sure, all the clans were in danger, but that happened all the time! She could not bring herself to feel too nervous. She had delivered the message, anyways. Now the living cats could sort out the problem. What was the problem, you might be wondering. Well, apparently perfect Barkfrost, the deputy of MeadowClan, which was Shinestar's former clan, was sort of a reincarnation of Barkfall, the evil deputy from a clan long ago called DeathClan. Barkfall had killed his own leader, Killerstar. Killerstar had two loves, sort of. One was Purrsound, who kept farting all the time. The other was Barkfall's sister, Cherrysong. Shinestar laughed to herself. She knew the current Cherrysong was not the reincarnation of the old one, for the old one was far too ambitious and evil. The current Cherrysong was a kind medicine cat. Sure, she had broken the warrior code, but for love. But the original Cherrysong had been an evil ambitious cat. She would have done anything for power. So yeah, Cherrysong was not like the old one. Anyways, Barkfrost had awakened the old spirits of Purrsound and Killerstar. Now the two cats wanted revenge on the clans. How lovely!

Shinestar wondered how exactly the whole spirit thing worked for evil cats like Killerstar and Purrsound. Could they return to the living world? Apparently they could, otherwise, how would they wreak havoc on the clans? But she could not help but wonder if they could still travel the spirit worlds. If they could, then that could be dangerous, for there were many things that they could do. The duo might go to the Dark Forest for help, which could be very bad. The Dark Forest cats held a lot of hatred for StarClan, and Shinestar knew they would do anything for revenge. And they might even find a way to go into StarClan's hunting grounds, which no evil cat has been able to do, as far as Shinestar could recall. Shinestar knew that there could be a lot of trouble in the future. But instead of feeling scared, she felt...excitement! There was finally something big happening again, finally something that she could look forward too. There could possibly be battles, which would be great in Shinestar's opinion. There would be things that had been missing in Shinestar's simple, luxurious life in StarClan. She was, for once, feeling content. Usually she was feeling bored, and hating her easy life. But not now, not anymore. Now, there was once again a threat. The biggest threat there had ever been in the history of the clans! Shinestar dug her sharp claws into the ground, anticipating the battles that were sure to happen. Would StarClan battle Killerstar and Purrsound? Perhaps. That could definitely be fun.

Then Shinestar smelled the scent of another cat. She narrowed her eyes, recognizing the scent to be the scent of Tanglefrost, the former LoveClan medicine cat. Shinestar dipped her head in greeting to the brown tabby she-cat. Tanglefrost must have just come back from warning Mousestar. Shinestar sounded polite as she meowed, "Hello, Tanglefrost. I assume you have delivered the news to Mousestar?"

Tanglefrost slanted her green eyes at Shinestar, but nodded. Tanglefrost had doubts about the former MeadowClan leader. Shinestar just did not like following rules. And Shinestar never seemed to have too much trust in StarClan, even though she was now part of StarClan. "Yes, I have. I trust you have taken the news to Smallstar." Shinestar mewed in reply to Tanglefrost's statement. Tanglefrost frowned as she saw the excitement in Shinestar's eyes. "Shinestar, this is not something to be happy about. This is serious! Cats will most likely die. MeadowClan will be threatened by these cats."

Shinestar yawned, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know that. Still, it is nice to have some action going on now. Some excitement. I really hate it when things are peaceful and boring. Anyways, cats die all the time. It is a part of life."

Tanglefrost sighed, shaking her head. Shinestar had the wrong attitude about things. It really worried Tanglefrost. "Beware, Shinestar. This is not fun and games. We are all threatened by these cats...even here in StarClan." After saying this, Tanglefrost said her goodbyes and bounded away. Shinestar watched the wise medicine cat leave, narrowing her eyes. She had a feeling that Tanglefrost did not completely trust Shinestar. Well, Shinestar would not take Tanglefrost's words seriously. Tanglefrost could go bug some other cat.

Shinestar did not care what Tanglefrost said. She was ready for this. She wanted this to be happening. This is what she needed, for her life to be exciting again. Shinestar padded away, still looking pleased. And Tanglefrost had no clue that even though Shinestar had delivered the message to Smallstar, she had urged her former apprentice to go against the clans. Shinestar wanted MeadowClan to survive. The other clans could rot for all she cared. Shinestar let out a laugh. All the cats were worried about these so called demons. All cats except one: Shinestar.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well nobody reviewed the Prologue. Still, I have written Chapter 1. Perhaps you'll find this more interesting? :D**

Shinestar frowned as she realized that Smallstar's scent lead right into the Dark Forest. She stopped right at the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest, looking confused and unsure. She had been following Smallstar's scent trail. She had known that Smallstar had been keeping things from her, she was not an idiot. So she had decided she should find out what Smallstar had been up to. Apparently her former apprentice had been hanging out in the Dark Forest with some evil cats. Shinestar could not bring herself to feel too bothered. But the thing that annoyed her was that Smallstar had tried to hide this from her! Shinestar would not have gotten angry at the snowy she-cat. Shinestar shook her head, wondering what Smallstar's intentions were. But right now she faced a bigger problem: should she enter the Dark Forest, or just walk away right now? Any normal, good StarClan cat would just walk away and report their findings to StarClan. But Shinestar was not like other cats, she did what she wanted to do. She had no boundaries, really. So what was keeping her from crossing the border?

Shinestar smiled as she realized that there was not anything keeping her from crossing the border. The rest of StarClan were not here. No cat would know what she was going to do. Besides, she was only investigating what Smallstar was doing. Where was the harm in that? Feeling sure of herself, Shinestar padded right across the border. Immediately she noticed the changes. It was so dark here, so lifeless. So many shadows, so many scents, yet no cats visible. Shinestar shook her head, focusing on the only scent that mattered. She padded forward, trying to look confident. She kept tracking the scent trail, going deeper and deeper into the forest. After some time, she thought she could detect some other scents. And they were rather fresh, mixing with the scent of Smallstar. Shinestar's eyes narrowed as she kept going. She was more cautious now, as she might run into strange cats. Sure enough, she could see cats up ahead. She was about to turn back when one of them stared straight into her green eyes. The cat who had locked gazes with her was a fluffy gray tom. He padded forward, the other cats getting up and following him. Shinestar glared at the strange cats as they approached her rappidly.

"What are you doing here, StarClan cat?" the gray tom asked, sounding calm, and not that angry. Shinestar's instincts told her to run away. Yet she just stood there, looking defiant. She would not act scared in front of these cats. What harm could they do to her, anyways?

"I was simply following the scent trail of Smallstar, my former apprentice," Shinestar replied in an equally calm voice. Her green eyes were cold, and so were the blue eyes of the tom in front of her.

"You know Smallstar?" the tom looked slightly surprised. "Her mentor, you say? I know you...you are Shinestar. You were the one who encouraged Smallstar to question StarClan and the warrior code."

"Yes, I was. And I do not regret my actions," Shinestar meowed, her voice sounding rather cold. "Since you know my name, and I don't know your's, would you mind introducing yourself? It would be rude of you not to."

The gray tom let out a low growl, but he did not argue. "I am Afrostar. DeathClan was my clan, and Killerstar killed me. But I want to see my clan rise again, even if it means helping the cat who murdered me." Shinestar found herself nodding. She could understand what he was saying. Both she and Smallstar had always done what was best for their clan, even if it meant working with cats they would normally not work with. Shinestar would always make sure MeadowClan survived, even if the other clans did not.

"I have heard of you, Afrostar. And I understand you. I would do the same to help MeadowClan. And actually, I told Smallstar to side with Killerstar and Purrsound. After all, if they win, MeadowClan will live. I will not let my clan die, even if it means turning against the other clans. Of course, StarClan is clueless about what I am doing," Shinestar meowed, sneering. "Even after I joined their ranks, I never trusted them, nor respected them. I deal with them because I have to. I pretend to be loyal. As long as being loyal to them means MeadowClan lives, then I will be loyal to them. But since it seems that DeathClan will be taking over...well, it would not hurt to give them a little help."

Afrostar smiled just a bit. A StarClan cat who was not all goody two-shoes? Well, that was interesting. Maybe he could get her to spill information... "You did? That was a good idea, in my opinion. Now MeadowClan will surely survive! And of course StarClan does not know what you are doing. They are so clueless. Tell me the truth: they have no clue about anything that goes on in the Dark Forest, do they?" He was trying to be casual, to find out things little by little. But sadly for him, Shinestar was on to him already.

"I can see what you're trying to do. I will not give away all of StarClan's secrets to some pitiful excuse for a cat. Yes, I encouraged my apprentice to help _Killerstar and Purrsound_. I am going to try and stay out of this. I am not going to waste my time sharing secrets with you, Afrostar. Nice try, though," Shinestar snickered. Afrostar's ice blue eyes flashed with rage. Oops, she had gotten him angry. What a shame, what a shame. _I am so scared! Not. This weak cat could never kill me._

"Oh, Shinestar, don't try and pretend you are a good cat," meowed a new voice that was getting louder as the cat whom it belonged to emerged from the shadow's. This cat had a lovely, soft voice. It sounded rather familiar to Shinestar. She looked at the cat as the cat padded closer to her. This cat had dark ginger tabby fur, soft blue eyes...Cherrysong! The original, evil, ambitious Cherrysong. Wow, she looked just like the one who was living today. She looked so sweet and innocent, it was hard to imagine she was evil. But as Shinestar looked into the other cat's light blue eyes, she saw an evil gleam in them.

"I am not "good", yet I am not "bad". I do not fall under either of those categories. I am inbetween, you know that," Shinestar replied, her voice cold and emotionless once again. "What do you want, Cherrysong? Go bug some other cat."

"No need to be so rude," Cherrysong meowed softly, her blue eyes flashing with an emotion-- was it anger? It seemed like it. "You are the one who entered the Dark Forest uninvited. Why don't you go run back to StarClan, where you actually belong?" The soft, pretty voice of Cherrysong was filled with cruelness as the lovely she-cat glared at Shinestar.

"Well, nobody invited you over here either," Shinestar meowed, sounding irritated. "What do you care about what happens to DeathClan? And Killerstar and Purrsound? I thought you betrayed your clan. Your ambition was too great. You were a medicine cat, but longed to be what your brother was: the deputy. Because every cat knows the deputy becomes the leader. But no, you had to be stuck healing herbs while your brother got all the glory. When he killed Killerstar, you expected him to choose you as his deputy, right? And he did not. You were so angry," Shinestar snickered, enjoying the look of pure rage on Cherrysong's angelic looking face.

Afrostar just stood there as the she-cats got in each other's faces. He looked confused, as if he did not know whether or not he should intervene. So he just backed up a few paces, then turned and bounded away, his group of cats following him. Shinestar was happy to see him go. But now Cherrysong looked like she was ready to murder Shinestar. Just as that thought went through Shinestar's head, Cherrysong launched herself at Shinestar. Cherrysong's razor sharp claws raked across Shinestar's chest, leaving cuts on her flesh. Shinestar let out a cry, retaliating by slashing at Cherrysong's face. Shinestar felt pleased as she saw blood come from the wound on Cherrysong's cheek. Just as Cherrysong was about to attack again, a shape flew between them, separating them. Shinestar frowned, finding herself facing the back of a ginger-brown she-cat.

"Purrsound! What do you want? Why are you stopping me from attacking her?" Cherrysong spat, her voice filled with purr anger. Her voice did not sound as pretty as before. But Shinestar was not focusing on that small fact. She let out a gasp, focusing on the fact that the cat in front of her was Purrsound. But why had Purrsound stopped the fight? Shinestar felt rather confused.

"Because, I don't want you to do anything to drive her away. She has influence over Smallstar. If you piss her off, she might tell Smallstar not to ally with us. And there is a slight chance Smallstar will listen. Killerstar does not want any of us taking chances," Purrsound replied, glaring at Cherrysong. Something made the two she-cats rivals, Shinestar could tell. But why? Why were they glaring at each other like that?

"Fine. She better leave now, though," Cherrysong growled. Then the ginger she-cat turned around, stalking away. Purrsound watched her go, a certain emotion visible in her eyes. An emotion Shinestar could not identify. Oh well, it was probably unimportant. Purrsound turned and looked at Shinestar.

"I am not going to thank you. I could have beaten her," Shinestar meowed rudely. Purrsound's eyes narrowed. "What? Technically, you are my enemy. Just because my apprentice is allies with you does not mean I am. Next time, stay out of my fights."

Shinestar did not give Purrsound a chance to reply. The dappled cat just turned and bounded away. She raced through the shadowy trees, wanting to be out of this place. She could see the light of StarClan up ahead. She bounded even faster, making it to the border and crossing it. Oh, it was good to be a former MeadowClan cat. MeadowClan cats were the fastest cats. Shinestar let out a sigh of relief as she sat down inside StarClan's territory. She looked at her wound, which was disappearing before her eyes. She was dead, after all. No wounds she got now were permanent. Shinestar waited until the wound was fully gone before getting up and padding along, acting as if she had not been anywhere she should not have been. Luckily there were no nosy cats around to ask her questions. No cat seemed to have noticed her absence. _Good._ At this point, Shinestar was unsure of what she wanted to do. But she did not want any cat getting suspicious of her. She would need to be more careful next time. Yes, there could be a next time. There was a chance Shinestar might return to the Dark Forest. She might even try to find Killerstar and Purrsound. All she knew for sure was that things were more complicated than she had assumed.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Okay, I know I have not updated in a while. I sort of lost muse for this story. It is not like anyone actually reads it anyway. xD**

**I need to explain the names, though. I know some of them seem dumb. They are. This all started out as game between my online friends and I. We made up random characters and used them, and yeah it was just for fun. But this fanfic is a lot more serious than our game ever was. So yeah if you are wondering why the names are weird, that is why.**

**Also, the only characters I own are: Shinestar, Barkfall, Cherrysong, and yeah the rest are the cats of my friends. My friend Rawr made Killerstar and Smallstar, and Cinder-Mouse made Purrsound, Afrostar, Tanglefrost.. and a lot of others. **

**So yeah I just thought I would clear that up. Someday if people actually review this fanfic I might try and continue it. But it'll probably just rot mwahaha!**

**Bai~**


End file.
